Ureteroscopy is a procedure that can be used when urethral, ureteral, or kidney stones, strictures, or tumors are present. Ureteral stones are generally formed in the kidney and pass down into the ureter where they become lodged. In the ureter, stones block the passage of urine to the bladder, generating pain for a patient. Often, infection ensues, and in certain cases the infection can be life threatening. Ureteroscopy enables a surgeon to access, disintegrate, and remove ureteral stones.
Strictures are a constriction of the ureter associated with abnormal tissue. A stricture can result for various reasons, including congenital abnormalities, previous surgery, passage of stones, or radiation therapy. Ureteroscopy allows a surgeon to locate and repair a stricture using tools, such as expandable balloons and lasers.
Ureteroscopy also can be used when tumors are present in the kidney or ureter. Using ureteroscopy, surgeons can better diagnose the cancer by taking tissue samples. In some cases, the cancer can be treated through the use of an ureteroscopy procedure, thereby avoiding the use of more invasive techniques. Accordingly, devices and related methods are needed to allow a medical professional to undertake such procedures.